Legendary
by Kyrish11
Summary: Fallow Gohan and Kyrish two young sayins on there way to becoming legendary. GohanxVidel LimexKyrish oc
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my very frist story so please be nice make sure to R&R

Year 737 one month before plant vegeta is destroyed.

King Vegeta was in his throne room watching his oldest son defeat several siberman. His youngest son was by his side playing with a toy. The king sighed he was worried about his youngest son. He just didn't want to fight. The only thing he like doing is playing. It's like he lost his sayin instinct.

As he looked back up to watch his eldest son take on another fleet of siberman. A doctor came he immediately kneeled to one knee in front of the King. "Riz you may stand." The king said. "Thank you sire." Said the doctor named Riz while standing up. "Are you done with the test?" Asked the king with anxiety in his voice. "Yes we have finished. He is find except his DNA is not done growing. Basically the DNA all sayins have that make us wanna fight is not there yet. It might come at puberty. It may never come."

"Arggghhh damn it!" King Vegeta screamed while knocking various expansive lamps off his decks on to the floor. "Get general Nappa to label tarble as a low class. And have him sent to a planet with no intelligent life forms I will get him myself in 15 years after puberty has ended."

One day later

Tarble was asleep in a space pod. "Mommy please save me." Said a girl no older then 10. She wailed hard as she could. She also didn't like fighting like Tarble. "Daddy Please don't make me go." She said to her father a tall sayin with a dark skin complexion. "You are a disgrace to this race." As he said that he chop her in the back of the neck. Effectively knocking her out. He then threw her into the space pod roughly. In not 30 seconds later it was in space tearing its way to unknown location.

Time skip

It has been 32 years since that day. Tarble and the young girl were sent to a plant in the chocolate galaxy. The planet they we're on had no intelligent life forms. So besides wild animals they were the only ones on the planet. When they landed the girl took care of toddler from day one. She soon discovered his name after sothing him for hours. She liked the name tarble and told him her name was makhila. After 6years she went through puberty. Another 5 in so did tarble. They instincts came in durning puberty.

They found education from videos and books in the space pod. The videos really helped making them almost genius in 2 years. Two years after going through puberty they confessed their love for each other. They bond it shortly after that. They had a baby named Kyrish. As soon as the baby was born they found out he got his sayin instincts right away. He fought a lot he trained constantly with his mother in father. He study too. 3 days out of the week. The next four he train. He was in credibility smart. He was also very humble about things.

They learned a year after their son was born from a namekain traveling. That freiza had destroyed Planet Vegeta, and Tarble brother had survived in lived on planet Earth with another sayin named Goku. After that news, they planned on building a big enough Space ship to fit all three of them. It took them 6 years to complete since most of the ship was built from scratch and had to get something to make it have power. After the ship was fixed they rested for a couple months to say good bye to there home and set off on a new journey.

The day of departure

Tarble was laying on the grass with his wife Makhila on his chest. He took a big sniff of the air then exhale. "You know I'm gonna miss this place." He said looking down at his wife she looked into his onyx eyes with her black eyes as well with a smile of affection. "Me two honey." She said slightly rubbing her lips against his. "Well its time to go I hope my brother is happy to see me after all this time." She looked worried a little but it past quickly he noticed but didn't say anything. Because he was worried also. He had to go he was worried his son wouldn't find a mate.

So him and his wife had a talk she agreed but was sad to leave it wasn't everyday u can have so much piece. He finished packing. "Kyrish are you ready to go?" Asked tarble. "Yes daddy just getting books for the trip." Said Kyrish with a smile. "OK put all your things on board mom made you armor for when we get off. It's gonna be a week trip to Earth." Said Tarble to his son. "OK dad." With that everyone boarded the small space ship.

The ship was small it had one cabin with two beds on each side one for Kyrish, one for Tarble and Makhila. It had a small bathroom at the end of the cabin. It had a captain seat to put in the Corrientes. Tarble put in a gas that knocks you out for however long it is mixed into the oxygen. He hadn't told his son because he didn't want him to get scared.

Once in side the ship he then put in Corrientes to Earth he got from the namekain. "Alright strap down to the beds I don't know how smooth this will go." He called back to his family. After he seen they were strap in he put in a code in the ship blasted off with light speed. After 5 minutes of intense shaking it stop shaking. Tarble layed down next to his sleeping wife do to the that made them sleepy sleep agent. His son was also asleep he then went to sleep. End Chapter 


	2. Chapter 2 Greetings

Hello everyone yes this is a new chapter I liked how many views I got not so much on reviews with only one but I wanted to reward the fans of the story. But I wanted to know if someone wanted to help with cover picture it would be awesome as I can't draw to save my life. Let me know or just send it. It has to have the two main characters (Gohan and Kyrish) it would be good to add Lime and Videl. Anyway enough blabbering on with the story. 

Earth Capsule Corp.

Vegeta was in his Gravity Room training it was 1:00 in the morning. It had been two months since his confrontation with Bojack in his gang. He trained constantly during those two months. Vegeta looked up at the ceiling three power levels they were large but not strong enough to take him one on one.

439 Mountain area Gohan and Goku had just stop sparing to take a bath. chi-chi had went to sleep a while ago. Goku had just made a joke about when he was younger and he got chased by dinosaurs. Gohan laughed remembering his encounters with dinosaurs. But right after they got done laughing they looked to the sky with serious expressions.

A little island out in the middle of the sea. Krillen was staring at the star filled sky. He was laying on a beach chair with his girlfriend Android 18. Since he didn't have that much money he spent it on the ring his pocket. So he decided it to tell her on the beach. Before he could start he had to go. Which 18 followed.

In the middle of a waste land. Piccolo was meditating he was 3 hours in when he was broken out of his consecration. He felt three power levels in started heading in the direction.

In the ship three sayins had woken up from a deep sleep. The first thing they heard was a computer voice "you have 15 minutes till destination." Said the metallic voice. "Daddy I thought you said it was gonna take a week." Said Kyrish. "It did I had some sleep gas make us sleep for a week to make the ride shorter." Responded Tarble. "Oh" muttered Kyrish

"OK guys we are going to enter the planet's atmosphere in ten seconds so hurry strap in." Said Tarble while strapping in himself. They both strap down to the beds. Not even a second later the ship started shaking violently. Makhila Hoped the bolts the used would stay in from how bad they were shaking. But before anything could shake loose the ship made contact with earth.

After gathering their wits the family step out of the space ship. They were in a large creator. They levitated out to see 5 different people. A large namekain with a white turban and a purple fighting gi with brown pointy shoes. A short bald man with six dots on his forehead a white shirt and orange shorts with white and orange sandals. By him was a medium height woman with blonde hair and Crystal blue eyes. She wore a green shirt with Jeans and a Jean jacket with a green sandals. 5 feet right of her was a boy that peered to be 13 he had black hair and black eyes. He wore a purple gi and pointed brown shoes like the namekain. Next to him was a slightly tall man he had black hair and black eyes also. He wore an orange gi with a blue under shorts with blue boots.

The opposite group looked back at them. To the right was Makhila. She had black eyes and black hair that went right past her shoulders. She was short a couple inches taller than Krillen. She wore a white sayin battle armour and black long sleeve under. All them wore the same attire. Next to her was Tarble. He had black hair that flamed up like vegeta besides one lock that fell directly in the center of his forehead and black eyes also. He was just 4 inches taller than his wife. Finally was a little boy he was 4'8 he looked at least 6 for his height but muscle wise 13. He had black hair like his father but instead of one lock hanging down two did but on rather side of the center of his forehead.

They stared at each other for 2 mins trying to see who was gonna speak first. "Hello my name is Tarble this is my family. The one to the left of me is my lovely wife Makhila. The one to the right is my son Kyrish. We are all sayins." Said Tarble. "What are you doing here." Said The tall Namekain. "Oh you see I was told by a traveling namekain that my brother would be here. Maybe you guys know him." Said Tarble trying to ease their nerves the man orange gi talked this time. "Me and my son here are sayins. But the only sayin other then us is Vegeta." Said the medium sized man. "Yes he is my brother can you take me to him?" Said Tarble His voice with excitement. "Actually he is hear right about now." Said the man.

Next a another man fell from the sky landing in between everyone. "Kakarrot tell me what's going on." Said the man with a stern voice. He had on sayin armour like Tarble in his family except black unders his were royal blue. "It seems your brother visiting." Said picllow before Goku could speak. "That's imposters my brother died one month before Vegeta was destroyed." Said Vegeta with a sad glint in his eyes. "Vegeta its me Tarble look don't you recognize me." Said Tarble.

Vegeta looked long in hard at Tarble then he came closer. Then his eyes opened wide in disbelief. "Tarble it is you. How did you come back from the grave?" Said Vegeta still looking shocked. "I never died. Dad sent me to a planet with my wife cause are DNA wasn't done growing so we didn't act sayin enough." Said Tarble remembering why they were out casted. "I don't care how sayin you act I'm just glad to see you again." Said Vegeta with a tear falling down his face. "Thank You brother. But I was planning on living here since are home world didn't have nothing but wild animals. Is that OK with you?" Asked Tarble. "It's fine the woman has plenty of rooms for y'all. But may I know who is with you." Asked Vegeta

"Oh this is my wife Makhila as you can see she is a sayin. This is my son Kyrish." Said Tarble pointing out his family. "Well lets get home i will introduce you to the woman in the morning." Said Vegeta "Ok" said Tarble. "Well that was a good reunion but I have to get back so krillen can propose." Said 18 then floating up "Yea. Wait how did you know I was gonna propose." Krillen said flying after 18. Everyone else went home laughing. End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 see ya

Hey back I want to know how I'm doing so I want some reviews please also enjoy this chapter. Make sure R&R

It had been two months since Tarble and his family moved to Earth. They soon learned that Tarble and Makhila were smart as Bulma or smarter. Even though she would never admit it. It didn't matter to Tarble and his family they were just happy to be there. They started working with Bulma to get money. After two weeks of working at Capsule corp as two of the head scientist. They got enough Money to buy land to move on but Bulma wouldn't let them buy a house as she made them a house Capsule. They moved to the 435 mountain area since the city was definitely not where they wanted to be due to the noise.

Bulma through a party two days before they moved to their home. To meet the rest of the Z fighters which caused Master Roshi to almost die and Oolong to be almost eaten from hitting on Makhila in front of Tarble. Over the time Kyrish tried training with Vegeta but was denied. Vegeta told him he had to be at least a super sayin so it wouldn't put a hendernce on his training. So he went to piccolo who trained him till he turn into a super sayin and could at will. Once he had finished training with took one month in two weeks. He then trained additionally two weeks

Present Capsule Corp GR. "Hmmmmm all sayins that wanna go should go back to your home Planet in train for how long we want. I like the idea but I won't go with that clown Kakarrot." Said Vegeta to his 8 Year old Nephew "Please uncle Vegeta this would be awesome." Said Kyrish. "Hmmmmm I will humor you if you can put me in the regeneration tank. I will go no matter who comes even a baka human." Said Vegeta with a smirk. "Deal." Said Kyrish with a smirk that made Vegeta uneasy.

"I will put this on 150 times earth gravity can you stand that?" Asked Vegeta expecting him to fall on his knees, but was surprised that he mocked yawn. "Really uncle come on." He then set back into a ready stance. So did Vegeta "alright brat come try." Said Vegeta raising his power level. He expected the kid to just sit and wait but was wrong when Kyrish took offensive. He was proud of it actually. Kyrish rushed sending out a left jab. Which was easily paried by Vegeta who then went for a upper cut to his opponent stomach who spent out the way sending a mighty kick to Vegeta's left jaw making the sayin prince stubble. A trickle of blood came from the sayin lip.

"Not bad kid." said Vegeta wiping the blood from his lip. Vegeta then powered up to his max in his base form his eyes turning teal for a split second "but lets turn it up a notch. " said Vegeta rushing Kyrish. Kyrish powered up to Vegeta's power level in enough time to defend himself by ducking under a swift right then back flipping over a leg sweep. He continued to back flip till he came to the wall then used the wall to rocket himself at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't have enough time to dodge or block in caught a head but to the nose as blood skeeted out of his nose before he tumbled to the ground. Vegeta then shot off the ground in caught the young sayin with a right snapping his head to the right. He then hit with a left hook making his head snap to the left. He then kneed him in the stomach making him spit blood out while crouching over grabbing his stomach. Vegeta then sent a huge uppercut to the young sayin face effectively making him fly against a wall. "Hmph you won't ever get me to go your not even a super sayin. " said Vegeta then he then felt something hit him in the jaw as he flew against a wall.

He looked up in saw a fully transformed Kyrish who was covered in yellow golden aura. "I guess I stand corrected." Vegeta then powered up to super sayin in flew at the young warrior. They met with a two fist hitting each other sending shockwaves throughout the room. They proceeded in trying to hit one another with punches, kicks, elbows, knees, and even headbutts before powering up in going into super speed vanishing from Vegeta site. Vegeta then caught a swift kick to the back of the neck. Making him fly fast into the ground he then charged Kyrish throwing strong punches that were blocked.

Kyrish seen an opening he then through a quick jab to the face to knock Vegeta off a little. Then a swift head kick knocking Vegeta right. Kyrish then intercepted him by launching a blast. "Dynamite strike!" Said Kyrish blasting Vegeta it blew up on contact. "I guess we go!" Said Kyrish before getting punched hard in the face by Vegeta. Making Kyrish body slap against the wall. He hit the ground unconscious. "He wins." Said Vegeta before falling to the ground panting. His clothes were ripped and burnt he had a gash across his left arm. He had scratches bruises and scrapes all over him.

Two weeks later, After the fight with Vegeta. Kyrish asked his dad but he declined. He said even though he was sayin he had all the strength he needed. Also that he had a job to keep food on the table. He asked his mom she said something on similar lines. When he asked piccolo declined saying that he would just slow down his and Gohan training he couldn't get as strong as them as fast. He asked Goku who said yes without even thinking. Gohan also got to come but with much pleading and making a promise saying he would go to school when he got back. Kyrish made the same promise to avoid chi chi bashing him in the head with a frying pan.

Leaving day.

All the z fighters even all the non fighters were there to wish them luck on their journey and training. "Goku do you have to go train?" Asked Chi Chi with tears in her eyes. "Yes Chi Chi for You, Gohan, and this little guy." Said Goku smiling and rubbing her stomach. "You mean..." Studdard Chi Chi before seeing Goku nod happily. She then burst out crying tears of joy. She then wrapped her arms around Goku pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

After Chi Chi stopped hugging Goku she gave Gohan one. "You better study Mister at least once a day for two hours. That goes for you to Kyrish." Said Chi Chi with a stern look. "Yes ma'ma." Said both of the boys with an audible gulp. Making everyone watching the seen laugh

They all bored after everyone got their good byes. They used the same ship Vegeta used to train in for the androids. So it would take them only two days to get to Kyrish home Planet.

Chapter End 


	4. Chapter 4 Coming Home

Hello again sorry how short this chapter next chapter will be longer. Also how long it took. still only been a week and a half but I want the story to be updated at maximum once every two weeks. But it would have been updated sooner but I'm 15 in highschool so you know that it's hard to have multiple things going at once. With football then home work projects chores nvm I'm babbling. But on with the story. Oh review for me

Six years later on earth Chi Chi had moved in with Bulma since there was nobody to hunt for food or shop. Also because she was pregnant. Bulma enjoyed gossiping with her. Talking about old adventures with Goku.

Chi Chi had her baby who was a year younger than Trunks. She named him Goten. Keeping the go tradition. The young saiyan looks identical to Goku. He started training when she found out that he shared the same thinking process as Goku. Trunks started also right along with Goten. Chi Chi trained them till they got too strong then Krillin. After they were trained by Tarble and Makhila. Finally Piccolo who made them super saiyans at 6 and 7.

Tarble and his wife constantly worked making them wealthy. They never really stopped training they just trained enough to turn super saiyan. After that they just did light training to stay in shape. Tarble spent a lot of time talking with Krillin and Tien. While Makhila talked with Bulma Chi Chi and 18.

18 and Krillin got married and had a child of their own. Her name was Maron she was a year younger then Goten. After 18 and krillin got married Bulma made them a house. They bought land on the island Master Roshi trained him and Goku. Maron often played with Goten. She said Trunks was mean. Which made everyone laugh.

In space Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Kyrish finished there training. They had all made it to the second level Gohan and Goku the third. They all decided the last 6 months everyone would train on their own. And when they come back they would enter the World Martial Arts Tournament in March it was October.

Gohan and Kyrish study for two hours a day. They were smart enough now to work for Bulma. Gohan was confident that he was the strongest, but Almost swore one night he felt Kyrish easily par with him. But when they trained before splitting off to do solo training Kyrish never went above super saiyan two.

Gohan was now 18 standing at 5'10 his muscles were shaped like Goku's. He was just a little shorter. Kyrish was now 14 he had started saiyan puberty making his personality darker. Not as dark as Vegeta but dark enough that you would take him serious. He stood at 5'2 he was reaching his uncle. He had a similar frame a little smaller due to age.

Present everyone gathered around Goku. They were preparing to leave. "Alright everyone ready?" Asked Goku it was several yes. He then instant Transmissions to where he since Chi Chi ki. They all appeared in the living room. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh." Chi Chi screamed jumping behind the couch peering out from behind. When she saw it was Goku she immediately jumped on top of him. "Oh my kami you are back Goku!" She said happily. She was kissing him on the lips cheeks chin and neck. After noticing the flush faces of the others.

3 different people rushed into the living room. Bulma being one. Trunks being another the other they knew he was Goku second son just didn't get his name. "Are you OK Chi Chi we heard scre...Vegeta." She said stopping short to smoother Vegeta like Chi Chi did Goku previously.

At Krillen's house. "Whoa that's Goku and Gohan they sure wasn't slacking off." Said Krillin feeling there power level. "Hey honey Goku is back you wanna come with me to see him?" Asked Krillin "Yes love give me two minutes to get Maron shoes." Said 18 They soon left to greet Goku.

435 mountain area. "Baby! Kyrish is back." Said Tarble noticing his power level "OK let's go get him I'm so happy he has finally decided to come home." Said Makhila excited. They soon was in the air two heading to capsule Corp.

Everyone soon met at capsule corp even piccolo came. "Hey Gohan and Kyrish y'all will start school in two days so be prepared." Said Chi Chi making everyone laugh. "Mom I'm ready to go home I'm really tired." Said Kyrish "OK sweety were going to go I just need the blueprints to the super toaster." Said Makhila they soon got them and left everyone left after that Goku met his younger son Vegeta reunite with his. It was a very good day for everyone.

Chapter end

Please I beg review I want judgment


	5. Chapter 5 Sayins in School

Hello again im sorry if action is coming a little slow but its coming this story will hopefully be around 20-25 chapters. But please start reviewing im thinking you guys don't like the story. Anyway on with the story by the wzy i own nothing to do with dbz just a fan.

435 mountain area 6:00 am Monday. Kyrish was in the shower after his hour long meditation. It helped his ki grow more than usual he noticed his second year back on his planet he grew stronger when he was just sitting there. He wonder why but never said anything to anyone. Him training for two months = mediating for 4 so anytime he couldn't train he would meditate. So in school he would meditate when he got home he would train.

After he took care of his hygiene he got dressed. He dressed in loose clothes. He had a long sleeve black shirt that said shameless in white bold letters. He wore black joggers and black shoes with white trim. He then grabbed his camp book bag in flew to meet Gohan on the lake.

439 mountain area. Gohan woke up at 6:00 he stop training till thanksgiving break so he just took a shower then got dressed in. A green loose long sleeve shirt with a picture of the four star dragon ball. He wore orange sweat pants. He then put on orange and green shoes. He then grabbed his blue and orange book bag. He then left to meet Kyrish.

"Hey Kyrish how is your morning going?" Asked Gohan seeing Kyrish in the middle of the lake. "It's going okay besides cutting out of my training." Said Kyrish with a serious face then broke out a grin. "Ha-ha yea lets go mom will our skins if we are late." Said Gohan laughing. They both took off at full speed towards Satan city.

They soon landed on the outskirts of town in walked towards the school it was 20 minute walk. They had a hour. School started at 8:25 so they walked to school to see what the city was like. After 5 mins of walking they heard gun shots at a bank. They looked over in seen three masked men with assault rifles. In front of Satan city bank. They were shooting at several police cruisers painting them with bullet holes. They seen several officers cowering behind their cruisers. He seen one speaking into a walkie talkie.

"Kyrish I'm going to help wanna join me." Asked Gohan "Ummm no thanks. I don't wanna become legendary in this town on my first day or ever." Said Kyrish waving his hand not caring. "Hmmmmm your right...ooh I know I will just turn super saiyan." Gohan said powering up. He then took off towards the bank. He stopped at the steps most people saw a gold blur. The three people he saw stop shooting. "Hey boss it looks like we got a hero." Said one of the mask men said " I see put a bullet in his head so we can go these coward ass cops are not fun anymore." Said the biggest man out of them. "Sorry hero but you heard him." Said the other man he then lifted his gun to shoot but before he could pull the trigger the boy disappeared.

He then felt a pinch before things went black. His partners then raised there guns to shoot but he disappeared again. After two seconds he reappeared in the middle of both. He then poke them in the forehead knocking them both out. He then disappeared again from everyone's sight. He landed behind the bank with Kyrish. Before they could talk they heard a voice behind them. "Hey you two what happened here?" Asked the girl she was short she was about tall as Chi Chi. "We missed what happened we only just got here." Answered Gohan. Kyrish had a not caring face on. "Damn it I should have stopped that crime." She said walking over to the police cruisers.

"Let's get to school Gohan we have 25 minutes." They started walking again they got to school at 8:15 they got there schedules. They had all advanced classes and all the same classes. There schedule went Math, Science, Social Studies, Lunch, English, and P.E. The secretary told them to wait till the Bell rung then she would give them of the school.

After 10 minutes they were going to class. Once they got to there first class they knocked on the door. They heard an excuse me then the door opened. A guy in his late forties he had salt and pepper hair. He wore a suit he had glasses on. "Hello my name is Son Gohan this is Kyrish Grey." He said pointing to Kyrish "We are your new students sir." Gohan said with a polite smile. "Well hello young man my name is Mr. Snider or Mr. S. May I see your entrance exam scores and schedule." Said Mr. S "oh my both one hundreds that is amazing. Will you just come in I will introduce you to the class." Said Mr. S turning towards the door.

"Wait sir I don't do introductions so I will just go sit down." Said Kyrish " That is OK young man." They then entered the classroom were Kyrish went in sat down at the end of the third row by a beautiful girl with red hair and hazel eyes she had her hair in pigtails she looked about 17. "OK young scholars this year is Son Gohan he is 18 he is the first student ever to score a perfect one hundred on the entrance exam..." Said Mr. S before being cut off "Nerd!" Said the voice getting laughter from almost every one. Kyrish and the girl next to him. And another girl at the top or fourth row.

"Class calm down Gohan you can go to an open seat." Said Mr. S. Gohan went to the only open seat. He was between a girl with short blonde hair a striped black and green tube top she had skinny jeans. Girl to his left was a girl he seen before she had black hair in pigtails she had beautiful blue eyes she had a white T-shirt 3 sizes too big and black spandex pants. She had creamy white skin. "Hi my names Erasa." Said the blond girl. "Gohan pleased to meet you." Gohan said extending his hand. She then took it with her delicate grasp. "Well nice to meet you to that girl beside you is my friend Videl. You know she's famous right." Gohan looked over in noticed the girl was staring at him with a fierce glare. "Ummmm no why is she famous?" Asked Gohan. "She is a crime fighter a hero silly." Said Erasa

Time skip lunch.  
Gohan had went to the cafeteria and looked for Kyrish. But couldn't find him instead he found his energy on the roof but before he could go. He was asked by Erasa to join them. It was him, Erasa, Videl, and a guy named Sharpener. In the hallway the girl that sat by Kyrish was walking to her usual lunch spot. As she was walking a group of jocks came out the bathroom and dumped a whole tray of mashed potatoes on her head. "How you like that country girl." Said one. "Mmmm mash potatoes my favorite." Said another in a stupid country accent.

The girl turned and ran the other way. She soon was on the roof. She sighed then undid her pigtails to get the mashed potatoes out. "Stupid jocks." She said while huffing. She then heard something to the left of her behind an a\c unit. "Oh I'm sorry I will find somewhere else to eat." She then started to pick up her things "You can stay it's not my roof. Plus it looks like you need a break from something." Said Kyrish "really. Wait this better not be a trick to prank me again." She said on defense. "Why would I want to do any foolishness like that it's dumb." Said Kyrish. "Oh well I guess I will eat here." She said then went back to wiping the mash potatoes off herself. "Ok." Said Kyrish sounding like he didn't care but feeling something inside him wanna beat the hell out of who did that to her. He usually didn't care about silly stuff like this but some reason he did now.

"So what's your name in class u didn't get an introduction like the other kid." Said Lime "my name is Kyrish." He said with his eyes close. "Oh nice to meet you my names lime." Said lime "Nice to know. Are we gonna play 21 questions or that's all you need to know." Said Kyrish rude but the girl didn't care she felt like he was being like that because it's just how he was. She also felt a strong urge to know him more. "Hmmmmm that sounds nice OK I go first." Said lime "I wasn't serious but OK shoot." Said Kyrish but before lime said anything her stomach growled. She looked through her bag seeing she had nothing to eat to day.

As she looked sad Kyrish new why he then looked in his camo bag he threw her an Apple half eaten sandwich and a 3/4 of a coke. "Ummm thanks but aren't you going to eat." Said lime seeing he had gave most of a normal person lunch away. "Be grateful in take it. Plus I'm not that hungry today." Kyrish said lying he had ate his humongous lunch before she got there. "Oh OK ummmm what's your last name?" Said lime "Grey. What's your full name?" Said Kyrish. "Lime Lemon Lao. What's your favorite food." Replied Lime "Nachos. What's your favorite food." Asked Kyrish "Mines is lamen. What's your favorite color." Asked Lime. "Black yours." Replied Kyrish. "Same wha..." Before she could answer the Bell rang ending lunch.

"Come on I will show you to your next class." Said Lime grabbing his schedule. As they were walking a group of jocks and cheerleaders stopped them. "Hey I thought farm girls weren't thots." Said a cheerleader causing laughter from the group. "Leave her alone." Said Kyrish " what you gonna do shrimp." Said a huge jock. Kyrish glared hard piercing there souls "I think we should do this later." Said a jock. All of them agreed fearing after seeing Kyrish glare. "You know I can handle myself I know martial arts." End chapter


	6. Chapter 6 Sayins are complicated

It was now January Gohan and Kyrish had been in school for three months. Gohan had became a superhero named the golden warrior turning super saiyan, To keep his identity a secret. But was found out a week later by Videl due to her excellent investigation skills. Forcing Gohan to teach her how to fly, and to enter the tournament he already was going to enter. But in all they became better friends hanging out every day including weekends. They would go out but not like dates just as friends nothing more. They both liked each other but didn't know how to express it since they both was new to this.

Kyrish and Lime had started talking everyday. They never really talked to each other after school because Kyrish was busy training. But when ever he felt his body needed rest he would hang out with her. But that was almost never also probably once every month. But Lime never complained since she was happy to call someone her friend. He was her best friend actually. She wanted to ask him out, but didn't wanna ruin anything. So she stayed quiet.

Kyrish didn't tell Lime anything yet he kept to himself. Soon after he started to talk to Lime he knew he liked her. But he didn't want to tell her cause he was sure he would have tell her he was alien. So he didn't say nothing. But he started to feel the urge to claim her as his. He thought it was his saiyan instincts and puberty. His dad told him he would be a little more aggressive.

But to be safe he was gonna go talk to Vegeta. Kyrish landed outside capsule corp right after school. He then used the code to enter the guest door. Once inside he then followed Vegeta energy signal to the Gravity room where he sensed trunks also. When he came into the GR. He seen Vegeta and Trunks sparring in super sayin " I will will make you stronger than kakabrat 2." Said Vegeta punching Trunks in the face knocking him back to the wall.

Vegeta then seen Kyrish "What brings you here I thought we wasn't supposed to train together till the tournament." Said Vegeta " were not I came to ask you if You could help me. See I know I'm going through puberty but ummm...I'm having urges to umn bite this girl I know." Said Kyrish slightly showing embarrassment. "Ha-ha so it seems you found a mate already most saiyans don't till there 25. 20 is the least I've heard." Said Vegeta "Oh so this is normal for saiyans." Asked Kyrish. "Yes have you seen your mother neck it's from where your father claimed her. I have one to look." Said Vegeta showing the side of his neck. Where two identical scares are. "Will I know when to do it." Asked Kyrish "No and yes you're sayin instincts will provoke her to bite you first by releasing hormones only the one you for you will smell. Also for 5 to 6 months she will basically be half sayin. She also may stay a sayin it depends on basically how strong they are. Bulma didn't stay saiyan because she wasn't strong enough. But Chi Chi is 1\4 that is why her hair is now black instead of dark brown." Lecture Vegeta. "Thank you uncle Vegeta but I need to get back to my training see ya." He then instant Transmissions home "Where the hell he learned that"

At home Kyrish decided he would take off tomorrow training and hang out with lime since it was a Friday tomorrow and he could stay out. Kyrish immediately took off his school clothes revealing his weighted clothing a black shirt ankle and wrist weights. It heavy enough give him a little challenge to go up stairs. He tossed them to the side and got his weight he trained in it was hard to walk. But he manages to train in it. He stopped training in his super saiyans form unless for stamina. He noticed a while ago that if he trained in his regular form it would strengthen all of them.

Time skip Lunch next day. "Hey Kyrish." Said Lime sitting down right in front of him. "Hey Lime do you wanna go to dinner then maybe the park today?" Asked Kyrish. "OK You off of work today." Asked Lime. "Yea what time you wanna go." Said Kyrish "hmmm how about 6:30 you come pick me up. Also why dinner we usually never go to dinner." Asked Lime "Well I want it to be romantic." Said Kyrish with a blush. "Wait you like me." Asked Lime with a pink face. "Well yeah you're amazing. Plus if I get into a relationship with you I wanna tell you about my heritage." Said Kyrish. "Why can't you tell me its not gonna be super shocking or something like that." Replied Lime "oh you will be surprised." Said Kyrish after that they ate lunch together.

On there way back to class Kyrish since 5 different power levels standing behind a corner. After they passed they jumped out it was the jocks and cheerleaders from before. They always targeted Lime for no reason other then she was different. "Hiya farm girl and her shrimp boy friend." Said the tallest jock "Why do you guys bother us?" Said Lime with annoyance. Kyrish just had a annoyed look on he didn't talk to anyone besides Lime and Gohan but he mainly talked outside of school to Gohan. "Shut up farm bitch. Why don't you go die in a hole." Said a Jock to Lime making Kyrish beyond angry. "Listen here you will never talk to her again like that or I will turn you into space trash." Said Kyrish getting his attention "listen here u scrawny brat I don't like you either if you wanna go we can bro." Said the jock walking over to Kyrish. "If you touch him I promise to kami." Before Lime could finish her sentence. He cut her off. "I said shut up bitch." He said sending a backhand at her his wrist was caught by Kyrish in a iron grip.

"What did I say about talking to her like that." Kyrish said with a glare. The jock tried to free his hand but couldn't so he tried to punch him in the face. Which he easily doged as the fist moved in slow motion. After he doged he poked him in the forehead. Knocking him out " if any of you fuck with her again I will kill each in every one of you. Understand." Said Kyrish he seen and heard agreements." Here is your stupid little friend. " he said dropping him on the ground in kicking him over to them. They immediately picked up there fellow jock and ran full speed to who knows where.

Time skip 5:45 pm at limes house. Lime was in her room putting on a black shirt with red letters saying outside. With red skinny jeans. She didn't have make up. She stayed in a one bed room apartment with her grandfather. Her grandfather worked as a clerk at a grocery store and a cashier at a restaurant. It didn't get him a lot of money so she never had lunch. But Kyrish always had food left for her. She used to live in the country chazke Village, but after it was burnt down by general tao. They moved to the city she tried to work but her grandfather it will be better to just go to school and get a better education. So she did her best becoming an Ab honor student.

She had her own room while her grandfather took the living room saying girls need more privacy. She then went in the bathroom and applied barrey sented lotion. Then on sum berry perfume. She then put on her red and black shoes they were also cheap with a hole at the bottom. But she didn't care she was happy that a guy like her. It wasn't that she wasn't good looking it was that she was poor. As she thought about she looked at the clock it was 6:10. She grabbed her small black purse. She didn't want to show how poor she was to Kyrish so decided to walk down the street to a nicer apartment complex. As she waited for 5 mins she seen a car pull up it wasn't a hover car. It was a black 1968 mustang. It was smooth and sexy. It pulled up right in front of her.

Lime walked over to the car looking shocked it was a nice car, and must have cost a fortune to get to look and run this great. The dark tinted windows rolled down showing Kyrish face. "You gonna stand there or get in?" He said with a smile. She opened the door and got in. "I didn't know you had a car why didn't you ever use it before." Asked Lime as Kyrish pulled off. The song Acquainted playing low in the background. "Well this is a date so I thought I would use it." Said Kyrish with a smile. Lime giggled. "So where are we going." Asked Lime "well to cheddars then the park I will have you home at 10:30 to 11:00 at the most." Said Kyrish keeping his eyes on the rode. "OK. omg I love this song." Said Lime turning the radio up. So you can feel the bass pulsing thru your body. As she sung the lyrics "I don't wanna hurt you but you live for the pain, I'm not trying say it but its wat you became, you want me to fix you but its never enough, that's why you always call me cause your scared to be loved." She continue to sing as Kyrish noticed she has a beautiful voice. He also sung a long a little.

They continued to sing till they got to the restaurant which Kyrish parked his car in the empty parking lot. He then got out the car so did Lime he then locked the doors. "Aren't you gonna capsule it." Asked Lime. "Well this car was made before capsules so to keep its natural beauty I decided not to add that feature." Said Kyrish expecting that question. "Oh ok." She said that an immediately walking to the front where Kyrish held the door open for her. They walked to the desk at the front where a young woman with brown hair stood. "Welcome to cheddars may I ask is this all who is coming." Asked the young women. "Yes ma'ma" said Kyrish with a polite voice " come right this way." She lead them to a table in the back left corner meant for two since it was the only open table. "Your waitress will be right with you." Said the woman who winked at Kyrish and glared at Lime. Which made Lime heat up. "So Kyrish why did you pick this restaurant." Asked Lime. "Well my mom and dad said its really good." Said Kyrish "Oh I've never been here before." Said Lime "me neither but here comes are waitress." Said Kyrish

The waitress was a tall man with grey hair. He looked about 45 he had hazel green eyes. "Hello here is your menu for the night its I will be back to get your drinks sir and... Lime." Said the man confusing Kyrish as to how he knew Lime then sensed his power level and felt it was similar to lime's. "Hey grandpa I didn't know you worked here." Said Lime smiling at her grandfather. "Lime this is my second job ha-ha. But I don't think you can afford more then an appetizer here." Said the man Kyrish stood up "hello sir my name is Kyrish. I got her sir I'm paying for it sir." Said Kyrish shaking the man hand. "Call me Mr. Lao. Lime has told me all about you. You seem like a fine young man." Said Mr lao. "Thank you sir." Kyrish then sat back down. "OK what will you guys drinks be?" Asked Mr Lao. Lime answered first "umm a coke Cherry for me." Said Lime. "Ummm I would like the same thing." Said Kyrish. Mr Lao wrote it down then left.

"So you talk about me" said Kyrish with a handsome smirk. Lime blushed "well yea your my only friend ya know." Giggled out Lime. "So what you want as the appetizers?" Asked Kyrish looking at the menu. "How about cheese sticks." Said Lime "Fine by me." Said Kyrish they then talked about what ever came to mind for the next 5 minutes. Till Mr Lao came back with their drinks and asked for their appetizers and meal. Lime ordered a fajitas while Kyrish got a fried jalapeños burger. They ate dinner Kyrish payed for it. The total was $43.78 he left Mr Lao a tip of $50. which Mr Lao tried to give back but didn't catch them as they had already left.

Kyrish and Lime made it to Satan city park and got out in walked around the pond chatting. "Lime there's something I need to tell you before we get into a relationship." Kyrish said. "What is it if it's that you are actually 14 and not 16 Gohan already told me." Said Lime with a smile. "Not that I'm not human. I'm an alien." Said Kyrish. Lime burst out laughing Kyrish looked nervous knowing she didn't believe him. "I'm serious. Look." He then undid his tail from around his waist. Shocking Lime who seen it. "Is that a tail." Screamed Lime. It was a four foot furry monkey tail. "Yea keep it down."said Kyrish "Tell ms wats going on." Demand Lime "I told You I'm an alien." Said Kyrish. "Tell me everything about you and what you are." Demand Lime "OK I'm an warrior race called sayins..." Then Kyrish proceeded to tell her everything about his alien race himself other Z fighters and sayin bonding.

"Ummm I think I got to sit down." Said Lime sitting down on the soft grass. "If you are creeped out and don't wanna talk to me I will understand." Said Kyrish "no I like you the way you are just I think I love you since we spend so much time together talking and then you tell me your story and I feel even more attached to you." She said "oh" said Kyrish blushing. Lime noticed then pecked him on the lips. "What did you do that for." Asked Kyrish "awe come on and just take me home." Said Lime turning around blushing touching her lips since it was her first kiss."OK" Kyrish got up and touched his lips as it was also his first kiss. He then helped Lime up to take her back home.

They walked to the car not saying anything since both were still thinking about there first kiss. "You said if we bonded I would become a sayin if I'm strong enough." Asking as they both got inside the car. "Yea but your not strong enough. Your stronger then most people on the planet with exception of like a hundred. But you against like 10 people would be unfair for them. Who ever trained you did good." Said Kyrish. "Hmmmmm how about you train me for the wmat. Me and my grandfather could use the money." Said Lime "hmmm I will let my mom train you first. Then I will is that ok." Said Kyrish "OK and I hope I will be strong enough to be come a sayin." She said looking determine. "We will start tomorrow 5:00 AM I will come and get you." Said Kyrish pulling up to where he picked her up from and cutting the car off.

"OK see ya Kyrish." Said Lime getting out but seen Kyrish get out to. "You don't have to walk me to the door." She said hoping he will get back in but seen he didn't but walked closer to her. " Let me get you home safe." He said. she signed "I'm poor Kyrish." Lime said expecting Kyrish to be like the people at school. "Lime I like you for you not your materials." Said Kyrish hugging her. His head in her neck since she was a little taller then him. A tear fell from lime eyes on to Kyrish face. "Thank you Kyrish." She said Kyrish wipeing the tear away from her face with his thumb he then kissed her passionately surprising her at first but she kissed back. It seemed the kiss was lasted forever before being interrupted by a clearing of throat. They ripped apart scared witless "So What's going on here I thought you said Kyrish was just a friend Lime." Said Mr Lao with an angry expression. "I'm sorry grandpa." Said Lime looking down Kyrish looked down to. "I'm just messing with ya. I know you are growing up. But please be safe and don't do anything that feels to good." Said Mr Lao. "Grandpa!" Lime screamed blushing from embarrassment. Kyrish face also went a light pink. End chapter 


End file.
